Talk:11:59 (episode)
Episode talk page Maintenance links __TOC__ PNA Someone needs to go through the article and fix the tenses. It should be in past tense, not present. The sections should be retitled and it should be proofread for grammatical errors. It's a good article, but, like I said, it needs attention. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 20:22, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) :There is no policy on episodes with respect to tense, so it does not need fixing. 'Retitling the sections' do you mean to 'Act One' etc.., again there is no policy on that either and personally I don't like the 'Act One' sectioning that's why they are different in this article. I do agree on proofreading but to me that does not validate a , at most a request for peerreview. -- Q 20:32, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::Don't know where I was coming from with that. I don't know why I thought they should be in past tense; I actually went through Drone (episode) a while back and did the exact opposite of what I was asking. Of course, it should still be proofread. My bad. -[[User:Platypus222|'Platypus Man']] | ''Talk'' 20:58, 14 Oct 2005 (UTC) ::In general all articles about events, persons, objects etc.. are in past tense because MA strives to be a dictionary. The exception seems to be episode summaries which might be in past or present tense. (I know this can be somewhat confusing at times) -- Q 14:35, 15 Oct 2005 (UTC) Year reference I don't know if there's another place to discuss this here, but doesn't the date of this episode (April 22, 2375) contradict the established method for dating TNG-era episodes? Such a late episode in the season would imply it occurred at the end of 2375 by our current method. Given that this episode was aired in May 1999, it seems the producers were intending episodes to be set around the same time of year as they were broadcast. If all episodes were shifted back by about six months in the TNG timeline (so that the TNG-era episodes take place exactly 376 years after broadcast, and so Encounter at Farpoint is set mid-2363), how many date references would be wrong? This would be consistent with The Neutral Zone, the first time the TNG-date was established, but I think there's a reference later in Voyager's final season that might be inconsistent.Db-intheflesh 16:02, 2 February 2006 (UTC) :I believe Encounter at Farpoint is set in 2364, which would make the date given in the episode is right on the mark. Jaz *** 20:34, 2 February 2006 (UTC) There is a problem with the dating here. In "Timeless", an episode set earlier in the season, it was established that ''Voyager'' had been in the Delta Quadrant for four years and some number of months at the time. Since it is known that Voyager was sent into the Delta Quadrant in 2371 (as established in "Eye of the Needle"), that means that that "Timeless" did indeed take place in 2375. Okay, that's all fine and dandy. But "11:59", set near the end of the season, takes place on April 22nd. Do you see where I'm getting at here? An episode from early in the season already takes place in 2375. There are 15 episodes between "Timeless" and "11:59", and if the latter episode did take place in the same year, it would most likely be on a later month than the one established. I think this episode actually takes place on 22 April 2376. This would certainly correspond to the final season ending on 2378. --From Andoria with Love 15:22, 2 June 2006 (UTC) :Hmm... no comments? Well, then, would anybody be opposed to me changing the last few episodes of this season (from 11:59 onward) to 2376? :D --From Andoria with Love 14:53, 4 June 2006 (UTC) ::Where does the year 2375 comes from, paramount ? If its the official year set by the producers, one can say they probably made an error, or not for that matter. As long as the year stays within the VOY series, I have no problem with it. Mixing the TNG and VOY timelines is a 'no go', as far as I am concerned. -- Q 19:18, 4 June 2006 (UTC) :The episode never stated the year, just the date. The year comes from the common belief that an entire season takes place in one year, i.e. season three in 2373, season four in '74, season five in '75, etc. However, since the early part of season two was still 2371 rather than 2372 and the latter part of season seven was 2378 rather than 2377, it seems obvious that the one year for one season practice is incorrect, at least for Voyager. --From Andoria with Love 18:18, 5 June 2006 (UTC) Inaccurate? This: ::The holographic doctor was having trouble with his program, Neelix the cook was low on supplies, Seven of Nine was regenerating and Chakotay was doing fine. was not what Janeway guessed. Is there some higher purpose to this that I'm just not getting, or can I go ahead and change it? AyalaofBorg 09:01, 10 August 2006 (UTC) : You are correct, somewhere along the line this was changed. I've already changed it back. -- Q 16:56, 10 August 2006 (UTC) Ancestral roles. I was considering adding something to the Background Information section (although it's more "trivia" than anything), but I figured I'd drop a note here and let someone else who's more familiar with all the various series decide how it should be worded. In this episode, Kate Mulgrew plays two different roles, one of which is an ancestor of the other, only shown in "flashback" sequences. Jolene Blalock did a similar dual role in Carbon Creek, playing both T'Pol and T'Mir. The reason I didn't want to jump right into adding this mention is because I don't know off-hand how many other Star Trek "regular" cast members have also done this. If it's only happened the two times, I think it would be a worthwhile thing to mention in the article for each episode. If it's happened three or more times, however, perhaps an article or list should be created for this happening, and each episode could include a link to it. - 24.222.172.137 13:24, 27 October 2006 (UTC) :On top of those two, I can think of Brent Spiner (playing Data as well as the complety "family" consisting of Lore, Noonien Soong and Arik Soong), Denise Crosby (Tasha Yar and her daughter Sela), Michael Dorn (Worf and Worf (Colonel)) and William Shatner (James T. Kirk as well as his brother George Samuel Kirk). There might be more than those... -- Cid Highwind 13:34, 27 October 2006 (UTC) ::I think he is asking about episodes where the actor played both during the same episode. That counts out Yar and Sela, Worf and Colonel Worf, Arik Soong and his descendants. --OuroborosCobra talk 13:39, 27 October 2006 (UTC) :::Yes, it does rule out the first two pairs you mentioned as well as Arik Soong, but with the rest of them (including Data and his kin), it seems like there probably are enough examples to warrant either an article, or at least a category. I just don't know what it should be called, or how it should be constructed (I'm okay at editing but I'm terrible at initiating new items). And now that I think about it, it might be a little too arbitrary to limit this to family. I think any episode in which an actor plays multiple roles should be considered, such as Robert Picardo playing both the EMH and Doctor Zimmerman, or the DS9 episode The Dogs of War, the only one in which Jeffery Combs played both Weyoun and Brunt. - 24.222.172.137 16:59, 29 October 2006 (UTC)